Liddell
Liddell (リデル) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. She is a Takion’s assistant/maid and librarian of the world of Kagihime. She also serves as the arcane user of the Arcane Dynasty. Role in Game Takion arc In the beginning of the Takion arc story, Liddell as the assistant of the Arcane Dynasty and she fights the Jabberwocky’s riots and protects not only Takion but the innocent people from corruption. In the beginning of Chapter 2, Liddell also serves as an instructor of the arcane to train Tapio for the first time. Character Information Appearance Liddell is an ageless woman which has very long light blonde hair that passes her waist length and her sidehairs which similar to Kiraha’s with black hairband, an amber eyes and she having a visible pink lipstick on her lips. She is mostly seen wearing a long sleeved Alice style maid long dress with a colored yellow, white and red, a pair of white gloves, a black opaque tights and a pair of red ankle strapped platform high heels, similar to the ankle strapped high heels that Delilah wears. Personality Liddell is an exceptionally charismatic, elegant, patient, polite and soft spoken; she never seems too angry, jealous or yelling even in her Burst Mode or her final blow. Her politeness and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural fairytales, her pride with her status borders on arrogance and makes her seem smug. Though she acts as teacher, she genuinely grows devoted to Tapio as her student during their time together. She affectionately addresses him as “Tapio-sama”. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. Her sincerity towards Alternate L. Takion, she seems only to be manipulating him to better serve her goals. However, in certain scenarios depict that she truly loves him and is genuinely devoted to him. Quotes *"The strongest Alice Liddell, is on the job." (selected in Character Select screen) *"Now, shall I begin?" *"You will not escape." *"Banish." *"Not on your eternity." *"Away with you." *"Here it goes!" *"This isn’t alert!" *"Pierce." *"Are you ready?" *"Farewell." *"Liddell Blow, release!" *"By power of the arcane, I’ll draw a magic circle." *"Please, bow your head!" *"Take this!" *"Liddell, awakening!" *"I will deal with you now!" *"This is farewell." *"The teacher of the Arcane Dynasty has won." *"A Great Victory for the Arcane Dynasty." *"Impressive, you do not need strategy?" *"My loyalty is your eternity, Takion-sama." *"Very excellent, my student Tapio-sama." *"Let’s finish this, shall we?" *"You are a True Warrior in the world." *"There is no time to waste, we have to better hurry." *"Takion-sama is a True Warrior in the world." *"My student is a True Warrior in the world." *"We cannot let them destroy all of our hardships." *"Chi… I will not forget this." *"My strongest Alice… dies in such a horrid place..." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/'INT' (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Liddell does a series of key sword swings, consist of horizontal swing left, horizontal swing right, diagonal slash left, diagonal slash right and vertical swing. Launches the enemy at last hit. : Liddell fires a two purple crescent energy waves at the enemies in front of her. Hold : Liddell fires a multiple purple crescent energy waves in front of her. Also Liddell has a EX Attack 1 regardless of charging; she slashes repeatedly three times, releasing a crescent-shaped wave with each swing. , : Liddell slashes upward and then unleashes and generate a pink crystalline lattice of arcane element around her as she swing her key sword to lift the enemies up to the air as well as herself, transitioning her into the air for air combos. , , , ( ), ( ): Liddell swings her key sword to hit enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks, typically seven number in letters of her name. Tapping the button repeatedly to swing up to 7 times, stuns the enemies at last hit. Also Liddell has a EX Attack 3; she stab the enemy in front of her. If her stab connects, blast the stabbed enemy with her arcane magical blast to inflict damage and spiral knocks the enemies away slightly from her. , , , , ( ): Liddell spins around then slides from left-to-right or right-to-left diagonally forward and slashes either left or right. Tapping the button repeatedly to swing up to 7 times as typically seven numbers in letters of her name. Inflict mixed physical and magic damage and spiral knock the enemies away slightly from her on last hit. , , , , , ( ): Liddell turns and swirls her key sword upwards, creating a small typhoon of arcane elemental energy in front of her. Inflict mixed physical and magic damage and spiral knocks the enemies away and Liddell jumps backwards a bit. Also Liddell has a EX Attack 2; she jumps into the air and stamps key sword to the ground to create a large magic circle in front, ending with a rising slash. , , , , , , ( ): Liddell does a 7 powerful slash attack that breaks the enemies defense, typically seven number in letters of her name. Inflict mixed physical and magic damage and spiraling launches the enemies forward slightly on last hit. (This input requires Liddell is Level 15) Direction, : Liddell leaps in the air, and performs in a powerful stab in said direction up to 10m. Inflict mixed physical and magic damage and spiral knocks the enemies up into the air slightly when hit. Dash Swoop ( , during dash): Liddell sweeps on the ground with key sword and does an uppercut slash that launches the enemy into the air. Puts grounded foes in a stagger position if her dash itself hits the foe with moderate damage. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Liddell does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , : Liddell flips, then slashes out a sonicboom of spinning arcade crescent arcane energy downward from the air. Inflicting multiple hit damage to enemies on the ground when caught and spiral knocks them away at last hit. Also this move can hit OTG and would might be re-launch upon hit. , , : Liddell flips, then slashes vertically to send air juggled enemy down to the ground that hits the enemies to the ground which launches other enemies away. , , , : After two slash air combo, Liddell does a midair version of C3-6, but now has automatic combo. , , , , , ( : After three slash air combo, Liddell follows up with a assaulting them in the air with a spinning-slanted attack. Also Liddell has a EX Attack 4; she swings wildly over 10 meter AoE around herself to inflict damage, multiple hits and spiral knock the enemies away slightly from her on last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Liddell spins full 360 degrees horizontally seven times, inflict multiple hits with mixed physical and magic damage and spiral launches the enemies forward slightly on last hit. , , , , , , , ( ): Liddell does a five slash air combo, then spins around then swings 360 degrees, it can be repeated five additional times in an air combo. (This input requires Liddell is Level 15) Also Liddell has a EX Attack 5; she creates a huge spherical arcane around her. Enemies caught in it will be launched into the air left slow momentarily. Those either grounded or airborne will stay slow for a short time until they are either attacked or too much time passes. Counterattacking Moveset L1, : Liddell dashes forward to launch a counter attack. Inflict mixed physical and magic damage and spiral knocks the enemies forward slightly on last hit. L1, : Liddell unleashes and generate a pink crystalline lattice of arcane element around her at the counter attack. Inflict mixed physical and magic damage and lift the enemies up to the air via spiral hard knockdown. Other function , : Double Jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Liddell Raid: Liddell throws her key sword, and then it returns to her like a boomerang. Press and hold the button to toss more key sword. Press during her skill, Liddell performs the final, more powerful throw and stuns the enemies on hit (This skill is learned from the start of Liddell’s Level). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Liddell Crescents: Liddell shoots giant sword energies of arcane element. She can shoots up to 7 times a row. During her skill, it can move left or right between each giant sword energy is shot by using left or right directional buttons (Not analog stick) (This skill requires Liddell is Level 10). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Liddell Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Liddell stands in a ready swing position. Burst out the sword waves when button is pressed. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, Liddell unleashes a burst of powerful mid-range upward slash to summon a arcane swords in a straight line to the front of her that launches enemies up into the air (This skill requires Liddell is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Liddell Blow: (Chargeable) Liddell spins her key sword above her and charges and gathers a burst of arcane energy, and then she swings her key sword to unleash a large but powerful wave of arcane elemental slash straight forward in front of her. Pierce all enemies and damage them. However, the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Liddell cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version, Liddell launches a three-way arcane elemental slash straight forward in front of her (This skill requires Liddell is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Liddell Circle: Liddell plants her key sword to the ground, and then takes delay and creates a purple arcane magic circle that causing a purple energy burst that launches targets into the air in the large AoE. (This skill requires Liddell is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Liddell Song) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Liddell plants her key sword to the ground to create a huge magic circle, sending out circular shockwaves in front of her to inflict multiple hits and damages them and afterwards, collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while. The Musou Attack last about 6 seconds. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Liddell’s Level. , (Liddell Whirlwind) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Liddell does a aerial musou version of EX attack 4. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Liddell is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Liddell Arcanum) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Liddell swings the enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks while she walks slowly; she can be hit up to 14 times, at last hit spiral knocks the enemies away from her. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Liddell is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Death Sentence Open Memories) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Liddell stabs the enemy in front of her. When her stab attack hits, pins the stabbed enemy, then the glowing orb pops out from the enemy's chest as the victim begging for not revealing the stories, and then she slashes mercilessly with a powerful diagonal inward slash and afterwards explodes that inflict massive damage and spiral knocks the enemies away via spiral hard knockdown. Unblockable. In case the move does not connect, she summons multiple arcane swords around her over 5 meter AoE that launches enemies up into the air. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Liddell is Level 30 and is usable with the R1. This Alternate Musou Attack based on the modified version of Episode 12 of Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo and was used to kill Kiraha along with sealed Arisu during Aruto's flashback. (Liddell Drizzle) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Liddell Arcanum): Liddell summons a several clusters of arcane element laser blade lines around her and spins her key sword to send the arcane laser blade line clusters outward in a shockwave in front to strike enemies in range and afterward explodes. Inflict massive damage and spiral knock all enemies into the air when they hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Liddell is Level 40. (Liddell Storm) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Liddell Drizzle): After collecting arcane energy, Liddell summons a hundreds of arcane swords straight forward in front of her to hit and float enemies. Hold the button to make her Musou Attack length longer up to 7 seconds. At last wave instantly creates a hundreds of arcane swords straight forward in front causing them to explode violently. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral knocks the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by Liddell Storm. K.Oed enemies from Liddell Storm explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Liddell is Level 50 along with Eternal Ultimate. Burst Attack (Eternal Ultimate) (Burst Mode required and instead of Liddell Storm): Liddell spins around a circle and slashes enemies and stun them upon startup, Liddell charges the burst of arcane energy, and then bombards the enemies with a longer but more powerful version of Liddell Arcanum, she can slash up to 70 times as she advances slowly (35 slashes are Liddell Arcanum and 35 slashes are long version of C5-6 move). As her Burst Attack continues, she assaults the enemies with a barrage of Liddel Stance while she walking, then follow up with Liddell Circle at AoE to float enemies and she jumps backwards. The last 30 attacks are shooting with Liddell Crescent as Liddell circling around the edge of the magic circle and the final blow, Liddell jumps high into the air and descends in a fast speed to create shockwaves on the ground at the magic circle (which her arcane magic circle created) and causes huge explosion that inflict massive damage and spiral knocks all enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit. K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Liddell is Level 50 along with Liddell Storm. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed Fighting Style This character’s movesets are mixed of Arisu Arisugawa and Kiraha Kirihara, Liddell is nearly powerful and she fights with a key sword. Liddell’s move sets are combined of Arisu Arisugawa and Kiraha Kirihara, most of her charge attack moves and skills are consisting of 7, typically of letter of her name (excluding her ground C5 move) and she has a higher combo rating and good crowd control with several ways to keep her combos going, but her air combos are manageable. She also has nearly no strengths and weaknesses and above average stats than Arisu Arisugawa, but she not too powerful unlike in the Anime even she gets max level, well geared or weapons equipped with high attack power (or have multiple offensive attributes). She also has higher health rating, which allows her to survive more hits from the enemy attacks than the other characters. In terms of her Highest HP rating, Liddell is the second toughest character in the game with starting 5,000 HP or higher, which allows her to survive more attacks than other characters especially in any stages on Chaos difficulty. As she gets Level 100 without armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses, her minimal HP is 50,000 (50,000,000+ HP with armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses). In addition to maximize her all stats and further attack damage output, equip her key sword with further damage enhancing elements such as Slash and Landscape. Ability is used to increase damage for her skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of her Musou and Burst attacks. Also, you can further increase the mixed attack power via weapon attributes, armors and accessories with increased STR and INT rate like Beast and Wise, thus making her a somewhat deadlier and useful as the player continues to play her and effectively. Unlock requirements Clear the Final Stage 12 "Absolute Judgement" in Takion Arc in Story Mode. Trivia *Liddell made her debut from original anime Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Unlike in Eikyuu Alice Rondo, Liddell's personality is more just a kind and charismatic that lead of the better person and better warriors by speaking with softer voice. Also her personality loosely similar to Zhenji's from Dynasty Warriors series. *Liddell's movesets are mixed of Arisu Arisugawa's and Kiraha Kirihara's, movesets. But her moves are loosely based on Lingering Will, the super boss from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, except has different moves without keyblade transform and standing combat pose is looks similar to Lingering Will's (Coincidentally, due to her highest HP and attack damage output, this preferred as "Liddelling Will"). **Also as maxed out LV 100, Liddell is a second toughest character with 50,000,000 Hit Points compared to Jabberwocky's Hit Points has 100,000,000. *Every Takion Side characters are little to no surnames for instance Liddell. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Takion Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Key Sword Users Category:Unlockable Characters